characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph
The Xenomorph XX121, commonly referred to as simply the Xenomorph '''and known colloquially as the '''Alien, is a predatory extraterrestrial race of endoparasitoids that serve as the main antagonists of the Alien film franchise, consisting of the films Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien: Resurrection and Alien: Covenant. They also serve as the main antagonists of the 2014 game Alien Isolation and of the non-canon crossover film Alien vs. Predator, and as minor characters in the 2012 spinoff Prometheus. Background The Xenomorph XX121 is a predatory extraterrestrial race of endoparasitoids descended from biological weapons created by the Engineers. Highly aggressive and asocial, they are lead by a single Queen that lays eggs while the rest of the hive protects the Queen and gathers new hosts. Powers and Abilities * 'Enhanced Strength: '''Xenomorphs possess great physical strength, having been known to break through metal vent covers and welded steel doors with little effort, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurized doors over time. Their large clawed talons are more than capable of tearing humans apart, while their primary jaws are capable of producing a bite strength estimated at 6,000 psi. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Xenomorphs can move at frightening speed, fast enough to dodge point-blank shotgun blasts, shots from an assault rifle, and even blasts from a Predator's Plasmacaster. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Adverse extremes of temperature appear to have little, if any, affect on their physical prowess. In fact, physiologically they are incredibly hardy creatures aside from being unaffected by temperature extremes that would quickly incapacitate or kill a human, they are capable of surviving in the hard vacuum of space, at least for a limited period of time. One Alien on Fiorina 161 was even known to survive several tons of molten lead being poured onto it. * '''Acid Blood: '''Xenomorph blood is an extremely potent and concentrated molecular acid that can corrode on contact almost any substance with alarming speed. It is dull yellowish-green in color, and seems to be pressurized inside the body so that it spurts out when wounded, as a defensive measure. This blood can prove incredibly problematic when encountering Xenomorphs aboard a starship, as using traditional firearms or explosives to attack the creature will potentially cause its blood to leak out in sufficient quantity to eat through the hull of the ship. * '''Wall Climbing: '''Xenomorphs have proven to be adept wall climbers, whether that is a result of digging into surfaces with their claws, finding hand-holds, or through some adhesive effect such as those used by geckos or insects has not been demonstrated. * '''DNA Reflex: '''The term used to describe the process of a Xenomorph's inheritance of a host's organisms traits. Primarily physiological, the DNA Reflex can still affect the mental faculties of a Xenomorph, giving Predaliens some of a Predator's traits, such as a propensity to tear out the spines and skulls of prey as trophies. Generally speaking, a Xenomorph gains all the physical capabilities of its host's species but on a greater level, possessing superior strength and speed and often even inheriting some level of intelligence. Equipment * '''Inner Jaw: '''The Xenomorphs' primary weapon is their inner pharyngeal jaw, which is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by the creatures to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, piercing through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "Headbite". * '''Semi-Dexterous Tail: '''The tails have been shown grasping prey and used as spears or flails. Alternate Forms "Dragon" The "Dog Alien" or "Ox Alien", (also known as "Runner Alien" in the expanded universe stories) and referred to in-film as "Dragon", was introduced in ''Alien3. The creature itself shares the same basic physical configuration and instincts as the other Aliens shown in the previous films, although there are several differences due to the host it was spawned from (a dog in the theatrical cut, an ox in the DVD assembly cut). The dog Alien in its chestburster form is a miniature version of the adult, unlike the larval human- and Predator-spawned chestbursters. The adult is primarily quadrupedal, has digitigrade hind legs, and lacks the dorsal tubes of the human-spawned variety. The only differences behavior-wise was that this Alien behaved more like a dog or another quadrupedal animal that generally is prone to using its mouth instead of its front legs as its primary weapon to attack and maul its victims with its teeth. This Alien, even when actively provoked, would not attack or kill Ripley, due to the queen growing inside her. This, however, changed towards the movie's climax, at which point the monster, after surviving a torrent of molten lead, burst from the liquid and went into a rampage, pursuing Ripley and presumably attempting to kill her until she destroyed it by showering it with freezing water, causing it to explode from thermal shock. Newborn In Alien Resurrection, due to significant genetic tampering in an attempt to recover DNA from the deceased Ellen Ripley and the Alien queen within her, the resulting cloned Aliens show a number of minor human traits. The cloned queen inherits a perversion of a human womb, and as a result, it ceases to lay eggs and gives birth to a humanoid mutant hybrid. Physically, the human/Alien Newborn is very different from other alien young, being larger, with pale, translucent skin, a skull-shaped face with eyes, a human tongue, and a complete absence of a tail. The Newborn fails to bond with its Alien queen mother, killing it, and imprinting on the Ripley clone instead. Predalien This variation is the result of a facehugger impregnating a Predator. The "Predalien" was first depicted in a painting by Dave Dorman, and subsequently featured in the Aliens versus Predator comics and games. A Predalien chestburster debuted in the final scene of Alien vs. Predator (2004), but did not make a full on film appearance as an adult until Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007). The Predalien shares many characteristics with its hosts, such as long hair-like appendages, mandibles, skin color, and similar vocalizations. It is a large, bulky creature, and possesses physical strength greater than that of human-spawned Aliens. Like human-born Aliens, it is also shown to be stronger than its host species, as evidenced by its ability to pin, push, and knock a Predator away with ease. Deacon The dark-blue Deacon is a different species that makes an appearance in Prometheus, though it clearly shares traits similar to the Xenomorph, including a similar life-cycle. The Deacon is the result of a Trilobite, which is a large facehugger-like creature, attacking and impregnating an Engineer. (In reality, Trilobites are a group of extinct marine Arthropods.) After some time, it will burst out of its host, with the notable difference that it is "born" almost fully developed in regards to its limbs and structure. Its fate is unknown, though the tie-in comic book Prometheus: Fire and Stone, also set on LV-223, features a mutated mountain with acidic veins which are implied to be the heavily mutated Deacon. Neomorph The pale-white Neomorph is featured in Alien: Covenant. It was created through exposure to spores found growing on the Engineer homeworld. The embryonic Neomorph then gestates inside the host until it bursts out of its host's back, throat, or possibly other areas, using mostly its head, which is sharp and pointed, similar to the Deacon. Like the Xenomorph, the Neomorph has a tail which is strong enough to tear off a human jaw. The Neomorph is a less weaponized version of the Xenomorph and lacks the facial features and biomechanical traits of the latter. The Neomorph is far more feral than the traditional Xenomorph; they are voracious predators, often eating the corpses of their victims. Unlike the Xenomorph, the Neomorph appears to lack a hive structure since they propagate through mutated animal life. Feats Strength * Ripped a gun in half. * Charged and broke down a barricaded door. * Can rip through steel with no effort. * Rips through a steel grate floor with little effort. * Smashed through a confined steel grate ceiling. * Individuals can literally smash through a solid steel bulkhead. * Can rip apart fully armed soldiers. * Rams through glass uninjured. * Instantly ripped a locker door clean off. * Pried open an automated metal door with its bare hands. * Ripped a man in half with a swipe of its claw. * A weakened Xenomorph threw a woman several feet into the air. * Grown men are no problem at all for a Xenomorph’s superior strength. * Uses blunt force of its tail to send an uninjured Parker flying across the coolant room. * Overcame the vacuum of space in seconds. * Ragdolled a grown man instantly and carried him with one hand without losing mobility. * Yanked a man's throat out. * Tail can effortlessly hold a fully armored Marine off the ground. * Used its tail to snap a Marine’s neck. * Ripped a guy’s chest up then headbutted his whole head into the wound. * A Warrior pounced at a weaponized exosuit and knocked it down. * A larger breed known as The Raven single handedly cleared a massive pile of debris. * Multiple soldiers got their limbs ripped off. * Broke through welded steel doors. * Two Warriors smashed their way into the building from the outside and broke the floor upon landing. Speed * Dodged a point-blank shotgun blast. * Dodged an assault rifle. * Dodged close range gunfire while climbing a ladder. * Can dodge mid-range bullets. * Dodged an RPG underwater. * Dodged a blast from a shoulder cannon. * Dodges another blast from a Predator. * Burst out of the water onto a ladder. * Leaped across a server room before a man could react. * Landed on a moving APC. Durability * Tanks punches and kicks from Predators regularly. * Tanked multiple shotgun blasts with no acid damage to the environment. * Survived impalement - twice. * Tanks military-grade bullet fire. * Does not need to breathe oxygen. * Casually shrugs off bullets. * Tanks plasma blasts to the chest. * Tanks a huge explosion from a dozen explosive barrels. * Survived getting its brains blown out. * Completely unaffected when crawling on an overloading reactor. * Future military sidearm rounds ricochets off Warrior’s head. * The Alien’s body was not destroyed by a thermal shock of over 6,200 degrees Fahrenheit. * Completely bulletproof to Marine firepower. * Pulse Rifle bullets can be seen ricocheting off Warrior’s heads. Skill * One of the most feared creatures in the galaxy. * Are equal to Predators as hunters. * Have killed many humans with facehuggers. * Have destroyed trained soldiers. * Are dangerous enough for Predators to consider them worthy prey. * Stealthy enough to catch a Predator offguard numerous times. * Have fought and defeated Predators. * They've even fought with Batman and Superman before. * As well as Terminators. * Hell, even Green Lantern! Weaknesses * Extremely vulnerable to heat and fire. * Basic animal instincts. * While an individual Xenomorph is dangerous, it requires superior numbers to overwhelm heavily armed groups. * Heavy armor piercing rounds can easily kill them. * High temperatures can heat up their acid blood and cause them to explode. * Can be stunned by a certain low-intensity ultrasound pulse. Fun Facts * The Metroid video game franchise was highly inspired by the Alien franchise, and the villain Ridley from those games was supposedly based on the Xenomorphs, as his design is very similar to a regular Xenomorph and his close combat attacks are quite similar to that of the Xenomorphs. Interestingly, the name "Ridley" is the same name of the creator of the Alien franchise, which is Ridley Scott. ** Another villain from the Metroid series that could have been inspired by the Xenomorphs is the Queen Metroid, but more specifically the Queen Xenomorph, as both are the queens over a species, and have similar appearances and traits. * In the 2018 TV series Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside, a shadowside yo-kai known as Eigalien is designed from a Xenomorph. * A skull of Xenomorph can be seen in Predator 2 aboard the City Hunter ship, showing that Xenomorphs also exist in the Predator universe, though it is also likely just a shout out to the Alien franchise. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Movie Characters Category:20th Century Fox Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Alien Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Animals Category:Mascots Category:Brutes Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Claw Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profiles